gone with the wind
by zelbleach
Summary: BETTER THAN MY FIRST. AFTER AMON. Mako is a jerk to Korra. Korra leaves for 3 years because she's mad. After he leaves Mako hooks up with Asami no written MAsami. A ball/ dance celebration is thrown for her. Mako is dragged along by Asami" His date" Korra comes and what happens? Makorra at end T for potty mouth korra and hatred
1. Chapter 1

_**DAMN I CAN'T WAIT MONTHS FOR SEASON TWO**_

**I wrote stories for both shows so here it is**

^DECIDED TO MAKE SERIES _CH 1 YOU JERK! WHAT IT'S CALLED^_

_**Importanto**__AFTER THE EPISODE WERE THEY FIND OUT ASAMI'S DAD WAS A ROBOT...NO THAT'S NOT RIGHT IT WAS AN EQUALIST. NO TARLOCK YET!_

**Korra's prov**

** I woke up to blinding light. Damn windows! I rubbed my eyes as my vision blurred. I changed into my training clothes, sloppily putting them on. I made my way down the hall I passed the kitchen and then. My stomach grumbled so loud that I think I woke Bolin which is almost physically impossible.**

**"Well****, someone is apparently hungry;" I turned around to see Mako staring at me with a smirk. OH he was gonna get it. I passed the table with everyone around it besides Bolin. Who figures? I passed Mako he shoved me against the wall with his hip and shoulder and kept on walking. I yelped in surprised. Everyone gasped, including Asami.**

**"Fuck**** off Mako!" I screeched. He smirked and sat down. I stormed off, outside. No longer willing to be in the same room as him. I took a walk down to my meditating grounds. He just loves to piss me of. He usually was just a jerk to protect me, but now ha. Ever since, he threated our friendship he has been a big jerk and not to protect. But to hurt! I'm trying to meditate, but I just can't stop hating him. Relax Korra, no need to get so mad. Why does Mako have to cause so much trouble? I just want to be left on my own. Is there a reason to his constant nagging, skepticism and jerk-ness? I grunted having problems with focusing on meditating. **

**"Having**** trouble there? Hmmmm?" Speak of the devil I thought as Mako walked up to me. I sighed i'm done with this i'm moving out. Why couldn't those words come out? I will have to muster up the courage before dinner. I ignored him and began to be able to focus more, knowing that I won't have to see his face ever again. I used to love him, where was the man I loved? Has he been replaced with a selfish jerk? My head sank down in confusion to how Mako has acted for the past week. I heard light footsteps stop in front of me. I finally snapped.**

"**I'm**** done Mako!" I slowly stood up. Fury and outrage could be seen in my eyes for miles. I turned around and headed to my room. Why is Mako so stup...? My track of thought was broken when Mako caught my wrist. I froze and hung my head. I tried to reframe from punch him, but he was already on a thin line with me. I grit my teeth, was he trying to get himself killed? He sighed and let go when he heard Pema calling for lunch.**

**I took a different path than Mako and jumped into my room through the window only to find Mako standing in my room. Damn that boy won't leave me alone. He raised his eyebrows at my expression. I growled, man what to say. There was nothing to say! I quickly tried to get around him, but right when I thought I was free. He grabs me around the waist and embraces me in a surprise hug from behind.**

_**Suspense suspense review please that's all I'm asking need light skepticism **_


	2. Forgivness

CH 2 farther away

AN: Yes Mako is super mean . only way I could write this. TRYING TO FOCUS ON MAKORRA IN THIS CH.

I scream and kick, trying to pry his arms off of me. He covers my mouth and leans in too whisper in my ear. His breath tickling me. My eyes widen and I immediately stop, trying to see what he is trying to pull. What the hell? Why is he closing his eyes? I try to struggle, when he's not paying attention.

"I'm sorry Korra, ever since Amon captured you…Well, I've been a jerk because I thought it was stupid for you to face Amon. I was so worried Korra, so I kinda took it out on you." He said as he bear hugged me. Did he mean it? Should I believe him? I sighed as he let me go. I turned to face him. I looked into his eyes to see if he was lying. He gave me another hug to reassure me. I mumbled onto his chest.

"You are forgiven," I leaned into him and returned a light hug. He lifted up my chin and then caressed my face. I turned away and put on a fake smile. I knew this was all fake.

"Don't wanna miss dinner," I said and began walking down the halls. Him right behind me

_**You will find out why dinner is separated from this piece in the next chapter**_

__**R&R_**


	3. idiotic syndrome Happy 4th readers

Ch. 3 Idiotic syndrome

Sorry got distracted

_**MORE IS COMING YOUR WAY**_

OMG LOVE YOU GUYS I PROMISE TO NOT GET LAZY AND I PROMISE TO THINK HARD WHEN IM WRITING

Lol

Mako prov:

I quickly followed after Korra. Damn why did I have to be a jerk? I can't get her off my mind. Why do I have to love her? Why not Asami? I hurt her just to try to get me stop loving her. That's defiantly gonna work! Stupid, Mako! Stupid! I sighed, but what I found interesting was that she didn't even flinch, when I sighed. We finally reached the kitchen. God, what did I do? We moved into the kitchen to see everybody sitting at the table, not one bit out of their meals. They were probably waiting for us. Wait, WHATING FOR US? I saw the look on Tenzin's face. Oh shit we are in trouble.

"Where were you, both of you and why did we hear screaming and laughing?" Tenzin asked as Korra sat between Jinorra and Bolin. That left the seat between Asami and Ikki. Great? I expected Korra to answer but, as soon I turned my head towards Korra. Everyone was looking to me for an answer. Hmmm… What could I saw without them thinking something else? Light bulb!

"Well, I came behind Korra and scared her," I said smoothly. Wow I can lie through my teeth, unlike Korra. Tenzin gave me a questioning look. I just sat down and ignored him. I started eating along with everyone else. Man, this is good food! I looked up at Korra and she hadn't eaten anything. A spoonful of food rising slowly up to her mouth. Now I couldn't help myself. I looked at her luscious lips. Damn, stop Mako you are at a dining room table. I sighed and finished my food. I took mine and Bolin's plate into the kitchen. I turned into the kitchen to find Tenzin washing everyone's dishes.

_**SORRY IT IS SO SHORT JUST WANTED TO DO MAKO'S PROV. **_

_**PREVIEW FOR NEXT**_

Meh thought for next chap:

In the next chapter, Korra will tell Pema and Tenzin she would like to leave. They talk and then Korra practices and Mako tells her she is not fire bending right. They go to dinner and Korra tells everyone she is leaving.

_**Wow big chapter coming up**_


	4. When ch 4 will be posted

SORRY CHAPTER THREE WILL BE SHIFTED TO A LATER SCHEDULE. I DON"T KNOW WHY I'M TALKING SO FORMAL, BUT LET'S CONTINUE. mY SCHEDULE HAS BEEN SO TIGHT AND THERE IS BARELY ANY SPACES FOR WRITING

EASY PUT IT I JUST FOUND OUT HOW TO MAKE AN AMV.

YOUTUBE ZELBLEACH FANFICTION ZELBLEACH.


	5. talk

Ch. 4 The talk O/O

Contains a sentence of last chapter

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. **I ACTUALLY READ WHAT I WROTE THIS TIME**

**Korra's prov**

** I sat at the table and mouthed to Pema that I wanted to talk to her after dinner. I was the last to finish my dinner and Tenzin was doing the dishes. I asked Pema to follow me into the kitchen. Mako passed by and grabbed my hand. I put on the angriest face I could imagine and glared at him. He squeezed my hand and opens his mouth. I stop walking anticipating words to flow out of his mouth. He begins,**

** "Korra I'm sorry for being a jerk," he let's go of my hand and continues. "I just got well, worried when you fought Amon." I decided to be a little nice to him for Pema and said. **

** "Thank you for worrying Mako and I'm gonna train with Bolin after I talk to Tenzin, If you wanted to train," Damn what's wrong with me? He nodded and we walked into the kitchen. There was a small table where Pema and I sat down. Tenzin noticed our presence and turned around. He walked to the table and sat down. He looked to me.**

** "What's bothering you Korra?" He asked me. My eyes started to water. A tear slid down and I started to shake. Pema started to rub my back. I looked up to her and she gave me a comforting smile and I gave a fake smile. **

** "I want to leave the island and stay in an apartment. I had wanted to go stay in the South Pole with Katara and Howl, but that would mean I was running from Amon." I admitted. I looked at their shocked faces and unsurprisingly Tenzin was the first one to speak.**

** "Korra, now why do you want to do this?" He looked at me if it was because of him. I looked done at the table and folded my hands. It was because Mako is a jerk right maybe I should have listened to what he had to say about him being sorry.**

** "Well, Tenzin. Have you noticed how Mako has been acting towards me? Bolin has been avoiding me and something is wrong with Asami. I just don't know Tenzin. I just want to get away," I covered my ears expecting him to yell at me for being stupid and making me go talk to him. Maybe this was a bad idea. Pema uncovered my ears and hugged me the best she could with her pregnant belly. I looked up to Tenzin and Pema they both were smiling.**

** "What is something funny?" I asked and Tenzin shook his head. He stroked his beard thinking.**

** "Korra, I have noticed how all of them have been acting funny. I think I should support you. I also think we should not let them know why you are leaving and just say it is "Avatar business," Wow Tenzin wanted me to lie well that's a first. **

**I looked outside and noticed the sun was going down. Uhh-ohh Mako is gonna be mad. I got up and peeked outside the door to see if anyone was watching or listening. I came back inside and shut the door to the kitchen.**

** "Nope, no one is out there. I still think we should whisper though," I came back to the table and they both nodded. I thought back to what Tenzin said "Avatar business." What if one of them got all protective and wanted to stay with me. I voiced my thoughts.**

** "What if one of them wants to come with me?" I leaned over the table and whispered. They looked at each other.**

** "We will say we need them to stay here and protect the children while you and me are at the meeting. If they ask about protecting you we can always say that they can go over to your apartment anytime," He said with a hint of sadness in his voice.**

** "Or that you can come over here anytime," Pema added. As much as I love my little Avatar group. I wouldn't want them barging into my apartment with how they have been acting lately.**

** "I think the second one is the best," I agreed with Pema. Tenzin also agreed with Pema. So that was the plan was pput into motion and tomorrow at dinner it would unfold.**

_**MORE TO COME TODAY. JUST STOPED HERE SO YOU CAN READ IT THAN I WILL POST MORE.**_

_**NEXT CHAP**_

_**PRACTICE FIRE BENDING**_

_**LUNCH**_

_**DINNER**_

_**CONFESIONS**_


	6. NEW SCHEDULE

I THINK IT WOULD BE BEST FOR THIS SERIES TO BE POSTED LATER FOR YOU VIEWERS. I WILL BE POSTING IT ON THE PM


	7. practice

Ch. 5

Korra's prov:

For some reason, I skipped breakfast this morning. I just didn't feel like eating today. Maybe it was because I was so nervous? I really had no clue, I was just so...I don't know. Maybe I am nervous. Right now I was wearing my probending outfit, because it was the best to practice in and if you got it you had padding. I walked out to the courtyard to see Mako waiting for me. He was also wearing the probending outfit with no helmet so I took mine off and set it aside. Hopefully he wasn't going to be a jerk today. I didn't know why I was so nervous; all I was doing was putting space between us. He felt my presence and smiled at me.

"Thanks for showing," he was still smiling. God, I didn't think I would get so pissed off at him today. Especially just for his smiling. I politely smiled back, which made his smile get bigger. Shit! I hate him!

"Agni-kai or a little probending?" He asked me. Probending was about an hour and Agni-kai could take hours. Defiantly a little probending. I was not gonna waist my day with this idiot.

"Probending, I kinda miss it," I said it like I wanted it for another reason than it being short. He brought chalk over and drew lines to sow the areas. Today it was just fire vs. fire. We couldn't afford to dig up holes in the ground get water and then make fancy smansy rocks. So we are just using elements from our soul. How poeticy, Right? We began our little duel.

~TIME SKIPPY WHIPPY~

I had actually won in the end. That will show him! I had totally won I was in zone one and he was out. I walked over to him and gave him a hand to help him up. He smiled at me not being so rude to me and took it.

"Korra, we have to talk," Mako started. I began to walk away, not wanting to hear it. He hugged me from behind. I sighed," About what Mako?"

"About me being a jerk to you," he squeezed me harder. Great now it is gonna be harder to forgive him now.

kindo importanto about next chappy

_SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER I WILL PUT WAY MORE LATE TOMORRO OR LATER TONIGHT OR VERY EARLY IN THE MORNING I DO NOT KNOW. R&R IDEAS CAN BE NICE FOR THE STORY_


	8. telling Maiko

CH 6 Telling Mako

{THAT WAS A GOOD IDEA SO I'M USING IT :TO THAT REVIEWER}

Mako's prov:

"Mako, I…I," She couldn't finish her question. Did she love me like I loved her? After Amon captured her I realized I loved her. I knew she had a crush on me, but I didn't know she loved me. What she said next shocked me, expecting her to say I love you.

"I'm leaving." She finished. She began to cry. Wait what she leaving. I turned her around and grabbed her hands.

"Why are you leaving?" I screamed. Looking at the tears that rolled freely down her face. She wasn't the one to cry. I wiped away her tears. She looked up and stopped shaking. Well, when she saw my worried face.

"I need to," She said as more tears streamed down her face. I immediately hugged her to my chest.

"No, you don't Korra," She tore away and began running back to her room.

_**SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER I WILL POST MORE TODAY IT IS A KNOWN FACT. It might be later because I'm celebrating the date of my birth.**__** If you want to get me a gift ideas for the story would be nice LOL**_


	9. hugs and KISSES?

Ch. &

**Makorra & Borra kiss**

_**Bolin's prov:**_

_** Me and Asami were hanging outside her room. We were just talking about how weird Mako has been acting. He was also being a little bit of a jerk to Asami. He would push Asami away whenever she tried to hug him or kiss him. It was very strange and while this was happening, Korra had been growing farther and farther away from everybody. **_

_** "Bolin I'm gonna take a shower I didn't take one today," She walked off. I shouldn't be here this is the girls side of the island. I began to walk away, when Korra sprinted past me almost knocking me down. Tears were streaming down her face. I quickly followed her into her room. She was in a corner shaking. I came over and wrapped my arms around her. She turned around and looked up at me. **_

_** "Bolin!" She shoved her face into my chest and a rested my head on her shoulder. I began to rub her back to calm her down. She looked up to me.**_

_** "Thank you Bolin you're the best," Then she kissed me. I threw my arms around her waist. I licked her bottom lip and she obediently opened. My first kiss and with the girl I loved. Sure I had fan girls but none of them ever kissed me. I closed my eyes, after the taste of sweet coffee. I stopped when I heard a knock on the door. I quickly pulled back and hid in her closet.**_

_** " Yes?" I heard Korra answer. I heard some muffling that sounded like Mako's voice I peeked between the cracks. Mako barged in and…and kissed Korra! She was shocked and I was shocked. He had Asami and now he was kissing Korra. When I just kissed Korra! What if she doesn't like me anymore and go to Mako. I knew I would make it worse if I made my presence known to Mako. **_

_**Sorry had to end the chapter here**_


	10. mako's aggresion problem

CH 8 Mako's emotional high

**COMPUTER CRASHED**

**Mako turns abusive WINK WINK (**if you could only see me laugh my head off)

Bolin's prov again:

Korra pushed Mako away. Mako had a pained look on his face, but it suddenly it changed into a face of anger. Uhh-ohh. He grabs her wrist and pulls her into another kiss. But, when she didn't respond to the kiss he got pissed. He ripped off her pelt and began attacking her shirt. I barged out into the hallway and tackled him and earth bended hand cuffs around my brothers hands and feet.

I looked to Korra the bottom of her shirt was ripped showing her navel. I looked to her face and saw that she was shaking and tears were streaming down her face. I went over to her a hugged her and she squeezed me so hard I could barely breath. What did my brother do? I know sometimes he has a different personality, but this was uncalled for

_**Sorry it is so short check out my profile and you will know why **_**MORE WILL COME LATER TODAY**


	11. LEAVING YEAH

Makorra RATED T PEOPLE NOTHIN EXCITING LIKE that IS GONNA HAPPEN

Korra's prov:

I ripped past Bolin, I whiped my tears away. Bolin was running after me, but I used my airbending to go faster than his running. Bolin was still hopelessly trying to chase after me. I bit me lip when I heard him call for me. I heard his voice face. His last words burned into my mind._ "Korra, wait! Pleease don't go! Let me explain!" _Explain what Mako is a physco that can't control his emotions. Just becuase he lost his parents. Sorry Bo, this wasn't a real good-bye. I saw him run into the dinning room, where everyone including Mako were sitting. I saw his wave his arm to outside. I ducked under a bush. I unsucsefully made a not so safe decent. I scraped my knee and blood was pooring out. Not like in the i'm gonna die way, but in the i'm a little hurt way. I relalized I was chewing my lip this whole time. I stopped nawing on my lip and peeked behind the bush. The were heding outside. I hurridly ran off the island and into the jumped into the water. I relaxed when I felt the cold water hit my bleeding knee. I conjured up an air bubble and began to multi-task. I made a under water- water tornado. Doesn't make sense. I made a tornado of water under the water.

I got off and dried off on the beach. I forgot Naga! Man, am I a dumbass or what? I made my another whistle for a distress call for Naga. I have two calls. One, come her Naga. Second, come here asap! I wish she could speak English but sadly she can't. I watched her as she hurridly swam through the ocean. I also saw all the people left behind hurridly getting on the boat to here. I laughed and hopped on Naga. not carring if she was wet.

_**I posted this right now because i can't post until later. **_

**WHAT'S NEXT? **

_**So here is it next you will see where she escaped and some flshbacks of here real childhood**_


	12. mako's view

CH 10 flasback

_**"Congratulations colonel Mustang! You finally found your culprit "~ENVY**_

_** RADOMLY PUT THAT THERE!**_

Mako's prov:

*Flashback*

I caught up with Bolin, expecting Korra to be behind him. He pushed past me, ignoring me. Damn! What did I do? I reached out to him but he smacked my hand away. My only brother? A tear rolled down my cheek. It caught my attention. Why was he hiding in the closet? What were they doing? Before, I noticed we had reached the kitchen and Bolin was making up a fake story.

"A-and then she left," Bolin had fake tears streaming down his face. I wouldn't be surprised if he became an actor. All of us were rushing to the little boat that goes from the island to the city all day. We rushed and rushed every little step. It was all happening too fast for me. I looked to the beach to see Korra getting away. I snapped out of it. Shit! She's leaving.

"This is too slow I'm gonna swim to the city!" I yelled jumping. Soon Bolin was following me. We reached the island. We looked out to the boat that was in the between the city and the island. Bolin grabbed my arm and pulled me up. We began running into the city streets to find Korra.

SMILE FOR MY COMPUTER CAMERA JK


	13. asami preperations

Ch. 11 preparing for the ball (Asami's view)

Obviously Asami's view;

It has been three years. Three years since Korra left! Mako had broken up with me and separated himself from everyone on the island. We only get to see him at meals. For Bolin, Ohh poor Bolin. He was talking to me about his first ever and it was with Korra. He was telling me yesterday about it. He was sobbing and telling me how she kissed him. It was so sweet, he even told me about Mako kissing Korra and almost taking advantage of her. All of this happened while we were still together, I just couldn't believe it. I understood why Korra left, it would be so stressful for her with two guys who are brothers who both loved Korra. Also, with one in a relationship about to take advantage of her and even worse was that she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. A small tear ran down my cheek. I bawled when I found out my dad was an equalist. I had never seen Korra cry ever.

Today, I decided to go to the ball with Mako, because Bolin was already going with another girl. It was like a couple ball or whatever it is. I would feel sad for Korra if she didn't have a date. The only option would be Tahno who was going. She didn't know if he already had a date. This would be the first time in years we would get to see Korra. I hoped she would at like her usual self or at least the way she acted here. I looked up to her. She was headstrong and never willing to give up. Always ready for a challenge. I sighed and began to get ready. *line****Attention there will be three more chapters on Mako's and Bolin's preparations. Then a chapter on them waiting an hour for Korra to get there. Then a flashback from Korra before she comes. Then Korra comes and tells "_something "about her appearance to the group. __**THEN MAKORRA!**_

_** I MIGHT POST LATER TONIGHT 7/11/12 OR NOT LATE TONIGHT JUST SOME TIME TODAY**_

_**REVIEWS IDEAS WHAT COLOR SHOULD ASAMIS DRESS BE. KORRA'S IS BLUE. SHOULD ASAMI'S BE RED TO MATCH MAKO'S RED TIE **_


	14. waiting

CH 12 Mako and Bolin's prov I lied about three chapters on preparations its only 2

Bolin's prov

I was putting on my suit and tie, When Mako burst in. _A little privacy? Plz! _He walked over to my closet and looked through it. Ohh, yeah he left his outfit in here. He changed in the closet while I finished changing. My tie was green and his was red to match Asami's dress. It was an expensive and awesome looking dress. It was all frilly and poofy. It looked like waves off fire were on the dress when she span and everything. It looked like she spent a whole day on getting herself ready which she did. But, Mako was giving her a hard time. He wouldn't hold her hand or hug him. We all walked down to the place where they were holding the ball. They even brought the little kids. We hadn't heard from Korra since she had left. It scared me, we weren't exactly positive if she was coming or not.

We got inside and Mako nudged me on as I felt myself gawking at the place. He laughed as he pushed me on. I just couldn't seem to close my mouth. This place just a tad' bigger than the probending arena and to add to its bigness I had never seen it ever. I lived her my whole life and I never noticed it. We sat at the closest table to the doors. Soon, the room filled up and before I knew it, it had been an hour and we were looking around for Korra. Read the bottom its important

_**Next chapter last will be HUGE. SO IT WILL BE POSTED TOMMOROW SORRY**_


	15. finale part 1

CH 13 finale

Mako's prov;

We began to get up to start are search for Korra, when suddenly the front doors to this place opened. My eyes widened to see Tahno and someone with Mocha skin behind him. Asami, Bolin and me walked up to Tahno. She was hiding behind Tahno. Asami pushed Tahno out of the way. The bending children came up and hugged Korra's legs. While Pema and us got the top. Tenzin was somewhere off to the side with Iroh. We were all squeezing her tight.

We quickly let go when we heard Korra scream," OWWW." All of us pulled away with worried faces. She gave us a small smile. One of her eyes was shut tightly and she was holding her side.

"Don't worry, i'm fine," She said recovering. Tahno touched her elbow and leaned into him. She thanked him. Wait! Why was Tahno even here? Tenzin luckily saved me from having to ask that.

"Why is he here Korra this is a celebration for you defeating Amon last year," Tenzin said angrily. Korra looked shocked. And pulled an i'm angry face on him. Ohh, I almost forgot she defeated Amon last year. Ughh, we would have helped her but I decided to be stupid and hurt her feelings. I hope she forgives me.

"And what about all these random people here?" Tenzin sighed and Lin came over from the table to answer her. I zoned out as she walked up to Korra and pointed to all the people out in the center, angrily. She waved her hands during her speech. I zoned back in on the last sentence.

"All these people have been patrolling the city!" She started angrily and she finished angrily. Tenzin turned to Korra to que her to go on about Tahno. She didn't get the hint, so he pointed to Tahno. She coughed.

"He helped me defeat Amon and he has been so nice to me," I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Tahno helping her and her letting him help her? Even if they were friends Korra wouldn't let anybody help her. She has either changed or it's a lie. The group all looked at Korra and Tahno weirdly. She waved her hands and said it was the truth.

"Ohh, Korra I forgot to ask are you hurt?" Asami touched Korra's shoulder. Korra shook her head and I began to walk back. Why was Tahno really here? Why did Korra say oww? I turned around to find out the truth when they left. Unfortunately for me they were all huddled around Korra asking her questions. This was the first time I could see her dress. She was wearing a plain blue dress that looked like something you would wear in the summer. The dress went down to her ankles and she was wearing a jacket. It totally looked like she was hiding something. Tenzin and Pema had also noticed. Tenzin walked up to Korra and gently pushed her forward and pointed to the table. We all sat down looking at Korra to answer their questions. I was only focused in to find out Asami's question.

"Well, on Asami's question. I'm still a little bit hurt from facing Amon and that's why I am wearing an ugly dress Ikki," Korra laughed at the end along with Ikki. Nobody else laughed. They all looked worried. Tenzin sighed. She would have had bad wounds to still have pains today. Tenzin called Katara over from talking to a man from the council. She came over and Korra sighed.

"What's wrong Tenzin?" She asked. Tenzin pointed to Korra and said the exact thing she said a moment ago. That she still had wounds from the battle with Amon. She took off Korra's jacket to reveal several bad bruises and scars. There was on open wound and stiches around her shoulder socket. That made her look like she sewed her arm back on. Katara brought a bowl of water over and began healing her wounds. They looked a little better but not by a lot. Tahno came over after she was done healing and took her jacket.

"Hey, give it back!" She said with a little laugh. He Shook his head and crossed his arms. She stood up and begged him. He shook his head. Since when did they have a good friendship?

_**Next will be posted a little later. NEED FOOOOOD! **_


	16. sorry part 2 will come on 71312

DUE TO ME SPITTING IN SOMEONES FACE AND MY CHILDISH BEHAVIOR I WILL HAVE TO POST THIS FINAL PART 2 YOU WANT IN THE MORNING


	17. Tahno vs Mako

_** Ch. 13 part 2 ALL I CAN SAY MAKO VS TAHNO with a million pinches of hilariousness in it**_

**Korra prov;**

** "Come on Korra, don't wear your jacket you look weird," I rolled my eyes I would look weird without it too. I gave in and he put my jacket on my chair. He offered his arm and I took it. He pulled me into the center. Damn! This guy. The rest of my group followed me. I turned around to see Mako talking to Asami. I immediately turned to look at all the people dancing while I focused in on their conversation. I heard**_**," I know how much you love her so go for her, before you miss your chance." I heard from Asami. **_**Suddenly Mako was beside me asking me to dance. But, what he's going with Asami and I'm going with Tahno.**

** "Uh, sure?" I said uneasy. He took my arm but Tahno held me back. " Hey, wait she's my date!" Tahno yelled. Mako looked back anger in his eyes. They were holding me in a tug-a-war position. Each time they talked the pulled me over to their side roughly. So right now I was getting slammed into them and having my arms stretched out. What the fuck is wrong with them. Damn! Why were they doing this. They were bickering back in forth before Tenzin screamed.**

** "Stop it, you're gonna reopen some of the wounds Katara just healed!" Tenzin's face was crimson red. They immediately stopped. When Tenzin wants to be scary he can scare the crap out of anyone even Amon. I rolled my shoulders. Owwie! Tenzin stoked his beard. " Why don't you just take turns and see who Korra likes better?" Tenzin said his eyebrows scrunched up. " I call first," Tahno said like a little kid. Mako stormed off and sat in a chair. You could literally see the anger coming off him. There was like an imaginary circle of darkness around him. Tahno pulled me to the dance floor and whispered in my ear," let's make that stinky ferret jealous." I laughed at his comment. I shook my head.**

** "No need to make him jealous he already is and jealous of what?" I asked him. He looked over and began sucking on my neck. I saw Mako pop up from the corner of my eye. Ohh, shit is gonna go down! I pushed Tahno off of me before Mako got all the way over here. He put his arm around my waist." Stop assaulting her she doesn't like you," Mako spat the words at him. Tahno started walking towards me. **

** "And it's obvious she doesn't like you!" They began arguing again. I slipped out of their view and speed walked over to Tenzin. I had no idea what was with those two**

**Mako's prov: **

** Tahno pushed me into the food table and I dunked his head in the punch. I laughed. He shoved cake in my face and he laughed. I pushed him into a wall and brought a flame in my hand. Pieces of cake falling from my face. I brought the flame up by his head. "Touch Korra again an I will burn all the hair off of your ugly head!" I screeched. He stumbled and yelled," Fine, asshole!" He walked out of this place and I walked over to Korra and gave her a long French kiss.**

_**GIGGLES I FOUND THIS HILARIOUS REVIEW PLEASE I WANNA KNOW HOW I DID**_


End file.
